A Flawless Ending
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Just a little fluff fic about LayCool. It was a request. Implied femslash but nothing heavy.


_**Title: A Flawless Ending**_

_**Word Count: Roughly 1000**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: LayCool**_

_**Warning: Fluff, fluff, fluffy fluff  
><strong>_

A Flawless Ending

-x-

Layla did not mean to start crying during the match. Michelle managed not to break character but Layla just simply could not help it. Even as she supposedly celebrated her win over Michelle for finally being able to best the usually more dominant of the two divas, she cried tears of sadness where other saw tears of joy.

Layla quickly headed to the back where she was actually greeted by some of her fellow divas. It was no secret that during their reign as LayCool she and Michelle managed to isolate themselves pretty badly from the rest of the pack, but even they could tell it was hurting her more than it should have. Layla merely put on small smiles, thanking them for even considering her feelings despite the way she treated them badly for a little more than half a year. Without Michelle around anymore, she knew deep down she hadn't the strength to stay isolated. Michelle was her other half and without her, she'd be an empty shell which was why when she apologized to the other ladies, she meant it. She had every intention of being good to them. She needed them to accept her again otherwise she'd just exists.

Layla quickly ducked into the locker room and started getting her things together. She was joined minutes later by Michelle, who walked in without saying a word. Deep down it was bothering her too, but she had not much choice in the matter. Mark needed her home and by his side she would be, like it or not. Michelle quietly peeled off her ring gear, every now and then sniffling, chancing little glances at Lay. One time their eyes met but Michelle quickly looked away not wanting to stare too long into eyes she wouldn't be seeing again for a long time.

"Say Michelle?"

Michelle looked up, staring back curiously at her friend. "Yeah Lay?"

Layla timidly approached her friend, standing over her and looking down with sad eyes. " Chelle, I really don't want you to go. Please. Stay here with me," she begged.

Michelle didn't have it in her to look up and flat out say no, but she also couldn't blatantly lie to her best friend. Michelle stood to her feet flashing Layla a warm smile and pinching both her cheeks. It was something they used to do to each other when they felt like being silly. "Hey, you act like this is forever. I'll be back before Wrestlemania. Then I get to kick your booty in return." She playfully reached behind Layla smacking her butt. The little gestures like this used to work but right now it seemed to only make Layla feel worse. Michelle placed both hands on Layla's shoulders, shaking a little. "Hey Lay? Look at me."

Layla shook her head. "Michelle don't go! I don't wanna be alone!"

Michelle groaned. "Layla, we talked about this _ages_ ago," she said rolling her eyes. "You knew about Mark before anybody else and you knew months ago he wanted me home. Why is it a problem all of a sudden?" she asked, feeling annoyed by the sudden selfish tantrum.

"Because I love you!" Layla blurted out. Michelle's jaw dropped as she stared stupidly at Layla, but Layla wouldn't let her get a word in. She quickly pressed her lips to Michelle's, standing on her tip toes to get a grip on her face, pulling her closer. She owned her mouth for several seconds, Michelle too stunned to respond. When Layla did not feel Michelle returning the kiss, she released her, dropping her hands and her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was out of line. Don't tell Mark. I wish you both the best of luck with…everything," she added quietly nodding towards the bump that wasn't there yet. She turned away, wiping her eyes. It was silly really to think that Michelle felt the same. She knew she could not compare to Mark no matter how hard she tried. Michelle would always love her, she was certain, but Mark had the tools to give everything Michelle ever dreamed of, including the infant in her stomach. That was one thing, if not the only thing, Layla could not do for Michelle.

"Hey Lay?"

Layla whipped around meeting a pair of lips pressing against her own. She didn't question it, merely she made herself a little taller standing nose to nose to get all of everything she always wanted. Michelle pulled away after a few seconds, looking down. "Look, I can't leave Mark. I really love him Lay," she winced. "But, ya know, I think I care deeply for you too just…in another way." She wiped her eyes too, realizing that maybe she let a few tears shed when she normally kept her feelings bottle up.

Layla smacked Michelle's hand away, pulling out a stick of mascara from her pocket. "Don't mention it," she said, grinning through tears. "Now we gotta fix your mascara. LayCool does not go out with runny make up on."

Michelle quickly bounced back into the LayCool character. It seemed like it was Lay's way of coping and saying, 'It's okay'. She put on her best bitch face, smiling through tears as Layla fought to get the mascara touched up without bursting into tears herself. Once she was done they both stood there stupidly grinning at the other. "I will be back ya know. It's like we're destined to be together. Can't change destiny right?"

Layla nodded. "Right!" she said enthusiastically. "Now let's get changed. Our last night as LayCool must be done right and you know, we can't go anywhere unless we're simply…"

"Flawless!" They both laughed, the mood changing dramatically as they both got dressed for a last night on the town

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I was supposed to post this AGES ago for somebody. Like, months ago, but oh well. Better late than never I suppose.<span> **


End file.
